Just One Second
by xo luhaen 24
Summary: ketika kenyataan harus memisahkanmu dari orang yang kau cintai / SUMMARY GAGAL! IT'S HUNHAN! YAOI!


**Main Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Other cast find it by urself xD**

**Rated : T (aman)**

**Length : One shoot**

**WARNING!**

**Newbie , YAOI/BoysLove .**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini remake dari short movie thailand, judulnya sama kayak ff ini ceritanya aku ubah sedikit. Dan ini juga pernah aku share di wattpadku^ tapi ini ceritanya beda sama yang diwattpad. aku ubah dikit.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

Hari ini begitu cerah, tidak seperti hari kemarin yang hujan begitu deras seharian.

Lapangan masih terasa basah bekas hujan semalam, namun itu tak membuat club futsal SM High School harus libur latihan lagi.

1 bulan lagi akan diadakan lomba Futsal antar sekolah tingkat nasional. Jadi, club futsal SM High School harus berlatih keras. Club futsal Sm High School sangat terkenal prestasinya, sudah banyak piala dan beragam medali tertata rapi diruang club Futsal. Para pemain di Club futsal SM High School bak pemain futsal dunia, skill mereka sangat patut diacungi jempol.

"chanyeol hyung, aku mau ke toilet dulu ne" kata seorang namja tampan berkulit albino yang merupakan salah satu anak emas di Club Futsal SM High school.

"ne sehun-ah , jangan lama-lama ne, sebentar lagi coach kangin akan segera datang untuk memulai latihan hari ini" kata namja yang memiliki telinga lebar dan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata bak tiang listrik yang bernama Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk dan segera berlari ke toilet.

**_Ditoilet…_**

"aaahhh leganya.." kata sehun sambil memejamkan matanya dan mendengak ke atas.

_'bugh_

Sehun membuka mata dan kaget ketika melihat seorang namja yang melompat dari atas tembok. Sehun menganga melihat namja itu, dia malu. Sangat malu, entah mengapa sehun merasa malu ketika namja itu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Padahal sehun dan dia sama-sama seorang namja.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengagetkanku" kata sehun sambil menaikkan celana nya.

Namja itu menoleh dan berkata "je-jeosonghamnida.. pintu gerbang digedung sebelah dikunci, aku tidak bermaksud mengintip dan mengagetkanmu."

Setelah meminta maaf, namja itu langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan sehun.

Sehun mengejar namja itu keluar toilet. Setelah hampir dekat, sehun langsung menarik tangan namja itu.

"yak! Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya sehun

"a-aniya." Kata namja itu dengan nada ketakutan

"lagi pula kita kan sama-sama namja" sambung namja itu.

Namja itu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan sehun

"a-aku harus pergi, sunbae.. ppaii!" kata namja itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan sehun.

* * *

Club futsal sudah selesai latihan, sehun langsung bergegas ke ruang ganti club futsal.

Dia menuju lokernya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

"lihatlah, bukankah dia sangat cantik? Aku tidak yakin kalau dia adalah asli namja"

"kau benar suho hyung, aku yakin dia pasti dapat banyak sekali uang dari para lelaki hidung belang itu, dan pasti mereka sangat menikmati tubuhnya. Ahh aku jadi ingin _mencicipinya._"

"ah kai-ah! Apa kau sekarang sudah berubah jadi gay?"

"berubah jadi gay semalam tak apa kan? Apalagi jika aku jadi seme nya namja itu. Ah pasti sangat nikmat dan menyenangkan"

Sehun mendengar semua yang dibicarakan suho dan kai langsung merasa penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan

"kalian bicara apa sih?" Tanya sehun penasaran sambil menduduki dirinya disamping kai

"ini" kata suho sambil memperlihatkan foto seseorang dismartphone nya.

"bukankah dia hoobae kita?" Tanya sehun

"ne, dia luhan. Kau tahu, dia adalah seorang pelacur, setiap pulang sekolah dia ke bar besar yang ada diujung jalan sana. Anak-anak disekolah ini sudah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah pelacur yang suka menggoda para hidung belang yang berdompet tebal." Kata kai sambil menyeringai

"tapi dia aneh" kata suho

"aneh?" Tanya sehun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"ya, teman kelasku Kris pernah mengajaknya berhubungan intim dan membayarnya ratusan ribu won, namun dia menolaknya mentah-mentah padahal kita semua tahu bahwa dia adalah pelacur" kata suho

"ah jinjjayo? Dia menolak kris? Kau serius hyung?" Tanya kai tidak percaya

"hmm" kata suho

"mungkin dia menganggap bahwa kris tidak emmilii banyak uang seperti lelaki hidung belang yang berani membayarnya dengan jutaan won" kata sehun

"bisa jadi.. hahaha" kata kai sambil tertawa

"ah, sudah jam segini. Aku pergi dulu ya" kata suho sambil merapikan barangnya dan disusul oleh kai.

Sedangkan sehun, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya yang sekarang terasa lengket.

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga telah selesai, luhan segera bergegas menuju lokernya untuk mengambil baju gantinya.

"_lihatlah si jalang itu, dia sangat tidak pantas berada disekolah ini"_

"_huh, aku heran mengapa sekolah masih mempertahankan jalang yang sudah jelas-jelas merusak nama baik sekolah ini"_

"_cepatlah enyah dari sekolah ini, kau hanya bisa membuat nama sekolah ini jelek"_

Begitulah ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan anak-anak di SM High School ketika menjumpai luhan. Luhan tidak punya teman disini karna semuanya menjauhi luhan ketika sebuah rumor bahwa dirinya pelacur telah menyebar luas se antero sekolah. Pihak sekolah juga sebenarnya merasa malu, tapi mengingat prestasi luhan yang begitu banyak jadi pihak sekolah masih mempertahankan luhan untuk terus sekolah di SM High School. Berkat luhan lah, SM High School mendapat banyak piala dan berbagai medali olimpiade matematika. Bahkan luhan berhasil memenangi olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional dua bulan lalu.

Luhan berjalan santai ke lokernya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sini para murid yang tengah membicarakannya.

"apa ini? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" kata luhan pada dirinya sendiri ketika mendapati celana seragamnya yang digunting begitu pendek bahkan hampir menyerupai celana dalam.

Luhan langsung mengganti celana olahraganya dengan celana seragam yang digunting itu. Sungguh, luhan ingin menangis sekarang. Karna selama ini anak-anak di SM High School hanya mengata-ngatai luhan. Tidak pernah ada yang berani membully luhan dan mengerjai luhan dengan tangan mereka.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, luhan segera bergegas keluar gedung sekolahnya karna bell pulang sudah berbunyi.

"_suit..suit.. uri luhanie sangat seksi sekali eoh.. pasti dia ingin ke tempat kerjanya dan menuruti nafsu para hidung belang itu"_ kata seorang namja yang melihat luhan mengenakan celana yang super pendek.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan namja itu, ia masih tetap focus berjalan.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata elang tengah menatap luhan dengan rasa bersalah.

"sehun-ah! Oper bolanya kesini. Kau kenapa malah diam saja eoh?" kata chanyeol dengan nada berteriak

Sehun langsung menendang bolanya dan berlari keluar lapangan sambil mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan dipinggir lapangan.

"_pritttttt _sehun! kau mau kemana? latihan belum selesai!" teriak coach kangin ketika melihat sehun yang berlari cepat meninggalkan lapangan.

sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan Coach Kangin, dia terus saja berlari mengejar _Luhan._

sehun merasa sangat bersalah karna sudah menggunting celana seragam luhan. kalau bukan kai dan suho yang mendesaknya untuk melakukan itu, dia bersumpah tidak akan mau melakukan hal bodoh itu.

Langkah sehun terhenti ketika dirinya mendapati Luhan memasuki sebuah bar besar.

_"apa benar dia seorang gigolo?" _batin sehun

kemudian sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bar itu.

"aigoo.. apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh seorang bocah tampan berseragam disini?" kata seorang yeoja yang sehun yakini bahwa dia adalah seorang pelacur.

sehun tidak menggubris perkataan yeoja itu dan meneruskan langkahnya masuk dan menemui luhan.

selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, sehun baru bisa masuk ke dalam bar setelah sebelumnya diperiksa oleh penjaga bae karna sehun masih menggunakan seragam futsal sekolahnya. awalnya, penjaga bar itu tidak mengijinkan sehun untuk masuk karna dianggap sehun tidak memiliki uang banyak. tapi setelah sehun memberikan uang sejumlah _seratus ribu won_ pada penjaga bar itu, akhirnya sehun bisa masuk ke dalam bar.

sehun menyipitkan matanya dan mencari sosok Luhan diseluruh penjuru bar itu. pandangan sehun berhenti ketika dia melihat seorang namja ynang baru saja naik ke atas panggung dan mulai menyanyi seiring dengan dentuman musik. sehun sempat terpaku melihat luhan yang kini sudah mengganti pakaiannya. sehun mendengar suara luhan bernyanyi dan seketika hatinya menjadi tenang. Luhan menyadari bahwa sehun ada disini tengah memperhatikannya .

setelah luhan menyelesaikan lagunya, luhan segera turun dari panggung dan menghampiri sehun.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya luhan

"a-ah. aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini" kata sheun sambil mengeluarkan celana seragam miliknya dari dalam tas

"ini, ambilah.. maaf aku telah menggunting celanamu begitu pendek" kata sehun dengan nada menyesal.

kemudian luhan tersenyum dan menerima celana itu

"gwenchana, sehun-ah.. gomawo" kata luhan

senyuman luhan.. tanpa disadari, membuat jantung sehun seperti ingin lompat keperut.

"kalau begitu, aku mau kembali kerja dulu ya" kata luhan

"lu-han?" kata sehun gugup. kemudian luhan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan ada-apa?

"bisakah kita berteman?" tanya sehun hati-hati

"hemm.. tapi janji jangan lakukan ini lagi ya?" jawab luhan dengan senyuman yang melengkung indah dibibir mungilnya.

* * *

Setelah malam itu, sehun dan luhan menjadi teman baik dan bahkan mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Luhan bukanlah orang yang ramai dibicarakan oleh anak-anak SM High School.

Hari ini, seperti biasanya sehun mengantarkan Luhan ke tempat kerjanya setelah luhan telah menemaninya latihan futsal.

"gomawo sehunah" kata luhan

"cheonma luhan.. hmm, luhan? bolehkah aku melihat dan mendengarmu bernyanyi?" kata sehun

"hm, tentu saja. kajja kita masuk" kata luhan sambil menarik lembut tangan sehun

**_keesokkan harinya disekolah.._**

sehun berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya karna hari ini dia latihan futsal seperti biasanya.

sehun membuka lokernya dan mengambil jersey nya.

"sehunah.. ah, ternyata kau berhasil membujuknya. hmm bagaimana rasanya? pasti sangat nikmat kan? dan berapa juta won yang kau habiskan semalam?" kata seorang namja berwajah _angelic_ yang kini tengah berdiri disamping loker sehun.

"apa maksudmu suho hyung?" tanya sehun pada orang yang dipanggil suho itu

"ya, hyung kau jangan terlalu frontal begitu.. mungkin sehun malu menceritakannya secara frontal. begitu, sehunah?" kata namja berkulit tan yang kini berada dibelakang sehun tengah memijit bahu sehun

"apa maksud kalian huh?" Tanya sehun dengan nada kesal dan melepaskan tangan namja berkulit tan dibahunya.

"ini" kata suho sambil memperlihatkan foto nya dan luhan yang tengah bergandengan memasuki bar tempat luhan bekerja.

**_'Bughhh!_**

"brengsek kau!" kata sehun sambil melontarkan pukulan ke wajah suho

**Luhan!** Sehun langsung teringat dengan luhan langsung segera berlari mencari luhan.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketia menemui luhan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"luhan-ah, gwenchana?" Tanya nya khawatir

"seseorang menyebar foto kita semalam saat memasuki bar, dan kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk mencari siapa orang pertama yang menyebarkan foto itu. aku harus bisa menghapusnya, kalau tidak beasiswaku akan dicabut dan aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah."kata luhan lemas

"persetan dengan semua itu! kajja kita pergi dari sini" kata sehun sambil menarik tangan luhan dan berlari keluar sekolah

* * *

Sehun membawa Luhan ke Busan, mengajaknya tinggal dipenginapan tanpa melakukan persiapan apapun, membawa uang pas-pasan dan sama sekali tidak membawa pakaian ganti.

Hari sudah gelap, sehun dan luhan kini tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang dikamar mereka. suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. hening.. baik sehun meupun luhan, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

sampai akhirnya sehun memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"luhan?" kata sehun

"n-ne?" jawab luhan

tiba-tiba..

**grepp**

sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuk luhan

"eunghhh sehunnhhh" Luhan melenguh karna merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

kemudian sehun menidurkan luhan dibawahnya, sehun menatap luhan lama dan kemudian..

"Hahahaha" Tawa luhan terdengar begitu keras sehingga membuat sehun tersadar.

mereka kembali pada posisi awal, dan kembali hening..

"sehun?" panggil luhan ragu

"ne luhan?" jawab sehun

"bisakah.. kita selalu bersama.. tanpa, seks?" kata luhan hati-hati

"hemm" jawab sehun sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum

**_keesokkan harinya.._**

Sehun mengajak luhan ke pantai yang terdapat didekat penginapan mereka. mereka sangat senang menghabiskan seharian penuh disekitar pantai. melupakan sejenak masalah yang kini sedang menimpa mereka.

tak terasa waktu sudah menjelang petang.. sehun dan luhan kini duduk dipinggir pantai sambil menunggu matahari tenggelam.

luhan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sehun dengan nyaman.

"luhan?" panggil sehun

"apa sehunie?" jawab luhan

"apa kau bahagia?" tanya sehun

"ne.. berada disamping sehunie membuatku bahagia" kata luhan tulus

"hm.. mengenai rumor yang beredar disekolah, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya saja?" kata sehun hati-hati

"rumor itu sudah terlanjur menyebar luas, lagipula jika aku menjelaskan pasti tidak akan ada yang mempercayaiku." kata luhan lirih

"sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali menghapus rumor tidak benar itu, karna bagaimanapun jika kakakku mengetahuinya dia pasti bisa marahh besar. karna selama ini yang merawat dan membiayai aku sekolah adalah kakaku.. semenjak orang tua kami meninggal, kakaku yang mengurusku , mencari uang untuk makan dan sekolah. menjadi pelacur sebenarnya bukanlah kemauan kakakku, dia terpaksa melakukan itu hanya untuk menghidupiku. maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk ikut bekerja. awalnya aku memang ingin menjadi pelacur, namun kakakku melarang keras . dia bilang bahwa cukup dia saja yang rusak, aku masih bisa mencaripekerjaan yang lebih baik. lalu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi dibar besar tempatku bekerja sekarang, disana memang banyak sekali lelaki hidung belang yang kerap kali menggodaku dan yahh mungkin ada yang tidak sengaja melihatku tengah digoda oleh lelaki hidung belang, kemudian dia menyebarkan keseluruh penjuru sekolah sehingga mereka yang mendengar meyebutku seorang pelacur" kata luhan yang kini mulai menitikan air mata

Sehun sangat teriris hatinya ketika mendengar cerita menyedihkan Luhan, betapa kerasnya hidup luhan. sehun memeluk luhan dan luhan mulai terisak didada sehun. sehun mengelus punggung luhan dengan sayang.

"sabarlah lu, kau tidak sendiri. ada aku disini" kata sehun menenangkan

luhan menghapus air matanya dan menatap sehun

"gomawo, sehunie" kata luhan

"saranghae luhanie" kata sehun tulus

"nado sarangahae sehunie" jawab luhan.

kemudian sehun tersenyum dan menghapus sisa air mata luhan. sehun menatap luhan lama hingga bibir mereka saling menempel.

sehun mencium luhan kembut, tak ada lumatan. hanya sebuat ciuman biasa, penyalur kasih sayang diantara keduanya.

Matahari telah tenggelam dan hari juga sudah gelap, luhan dan sehun berjalan kembali menuju penginapan dengan bergandengan tangan. ketika ditengah jalan..

"appa?" kata sehun kaget ketika melihat appa nya tengah berdiri didepannya

kemudian appa sehun menyeret sehun untuk pulang kembali dan meninggalkan luhan sendirian. Luhan hanya bisa menangis menatapi sehun yang menghilang bersama appa nya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, sehun tidak menemukan luhan disekolah dan ditempat kerjanya sekalipun. bahkan boss luhan ditempat luhan bekerja berkata bahwa luhan sudah mengundurkan diri dari bar nya.

sehun menjadi tidak semangat menjalani hidupnya. bahkan ia hampir mnegeluarkan diri dari club futsal karna ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berlari ketika setengah dari dirinya telah hilang.

Sehun duduk termenung dibangku pinggir lapangan sekolahnya. dia masih memikirkan kemana luhan pergi. pasalnya sudah satu minggu semenjak kejadian itu luhan tak pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya.

"hai sehunie.. kau tidak latihan hm?"

sehun terkejut mendengar suara itu. itu adalah suara yang sangat ia rindukan, itu suara yang benar-benar ingin ia dengar. itu.. suara **luhan.**

sehun menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati luhan yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya.

_'apakah aku bermimpi?'_ batin sehun

"Luhan?" kata sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat

"Ne, aku luhan.. mian kalau aku meninggalkanmu ebberapa hari ini, aku sibuk mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal baru" kata luhan

**Grepp**

Sehun langsung memeluk luhan erat, seakan jika pelukannya longgar sedikit luhan akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Luhan, berjanjilah jangan tinggalkankan aku sendiri lagi. Aku mohon, kau adalah setengah dari hidupku, kau semangatku luhan.. kau kau kau segalanya untukku luhan hiks.." kata sehun lirih. sehun menangis, ya dia menangis. dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. dia benar-benar mencintai luhan dan dia tidak ingin luhan meninggalkannya lagi.

"ne sehunie aku berjanji, tapi berjanjilah kalau kau akan memenangkan lomba futsal itu dan memberiku medali emas" pinta luhan

sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar permintaan luhan. dengan senang hati sehun akan mengabulkannya. dan seketika sehun yang tadinya hampir mengundurkan diri dari club futsal menjadi semangat lagi berlatih futsal.

"kau berlatihlah dengan baik, agar besok dapat memenangkan lomba dan bisa membawakan medali emas untukku. besok aku akan tunggu disini" kata luhan

"annyeong sehunie" kata luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan sehun

"annyeong luhanie, aku berjanji akan membawakan medali emas untukmu besok" kata sehun semangat.

**Luhan Side**

Luhan kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan kakaknya dibar tempat kerja baru mereka.

"Hyung?" kata luhan

"apa?" kata namja yang dipanggil hyung oleh luhan

"ayo kita kembali ke beijing, kita bekerja disana" kata luhan

"kau yakin?" tanya hyung luhan

"ne, aku sangat yakin" kata luhan mantap

"baiklah, lusa kita akan berangkat aku akn mengurus semuanya. kau hanya perlu siap-siap saja" kata hyung luhan

"ne, hyung gomawo" kata luhan

**Luhan PoV**

Hari ini aku membulatkan tekadku untuk menerima tawaran hyungku beberapa hari lalu untuk kembali ke beijing, kota asalku. Hm, itulah yang harus aku pilih. Aku tidak ingin lama-lama menyakiti orang yang aku cintai, aku tidak bis aterus menerus bersamanya karna kami sama-sama seorang namja. Apalagi mengingat ucapan Tuan Oh beberapa waktu lalu.

**Flashback**

_"aku mohon tolong jauhi anakku, kau tahu kan? dia satu-satu nya putra yang aku punya. satu-satunya kebanggaanku hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku harapkan dapat memberiku cucu dan menambah garis keturunan keluarga kami. jika kau terus bersama sehun, itu sama saja kau memutus garis keturunan keluarga Oh. apa kau tega, luhan? aku tahu kau mencintai sehun tapi aku mohon, jadilah normal. kau tahu kan kalau cinta sesama jenis hanya bisa menyakiti diri kalian masing-masing saja. kau tahu kan kalau sehun sangat ingin menjadi pemain futsal dunia? apa kau tega merenggut impiannya ketika semua orang tahu bahwa sehun adalah gay? aku mohon sekali lagi, jauhi sehun. bukan karna aku, tapi karna sehun, karna impiannya" kata seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah berdiri didepan luhan sambil mulai menitikan air matanya._

_Luhan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan pria paruh baya yang merupakan appa dari sehun._

_dan dengan berat hati, luhan menuruti permintaan appa sehun. dia juga tak mau melihat masa depan sehun hancir karena nya. di atidak ingin egois, dia harus melepeakan sehun._

**flashback off**

Sehun.. maafkan aku, ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kita dan kebahagiaanmu. Aku harus pergi, maafkan aku sehun aku mencintaimu.

Aku meneteskan air mataku, aku sedih hatiku perih. Tapi ini yang harus aku jalani. Aku kembali ke Beijing karna aku harus melakukannya, aku harus meninggalkan sehun. Aku harus menghapus perasaanku padanya, aku harus melupakannya. Harus.

**Author PoV**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana club futsal SM High School melawan Star High School . SM High School mewakili seoul , sedangkan Star Hugh School mewakili Jeju. Sehun terlihat sangat semangat mengingat permintaan Luhan kemarin.

***skip time***

Pertandingan telah selesai, lagi-lagi SM High School berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Sehun berhasil mencetak 10 goal digawang lawan. Sungguh membanggakan!

Setelah selesai dan berhasil mendapatkan medali emas, sehun berlari menuju lapangan sekolahnya untuk menemui luhan. Dia tak sabar ingin emmberi medali ini untuk luhan.

**Sehun PoV**

Aku berlari menuju ke lapangan sekolah setelah berhasil mendapatkan medali emas yang luhan pinta kemarin. Dengan semangat aku berlari untuk menemuinya.

Ketika aku sampai disana, aku tidak menemukannya. Sepi , taka da seorangpun disana. Kemudian aku mendudukan diriku dibangku kemarin tempat aku bertemu luhan. Luhan janji bahwa dia akan menungguku membawakan medali emas untuknya disini.

Aku terus saja mengembangkan senyumku menatap medali emas yang aku raih. Aku menciumi medali emas itu sampai menunggu Luhan datang..

Tak terasa, hari sudah menjelang malam, tapi Luhan masih belum menampakkan dirinya disini.

Ah, mungkin dia tengah sibuk kerja. Aku masih terus menunggunya hingga ia datang..

Sekarang hari sudah gelap sempurna, matahari telah berganti rembulan. Tapi Luhan masih belum datang. Apa dia lupa? Atau.. apa dia tadi sudah datang, lalu pergi karna aku terlalu lama kemari? Atau mungkin dia lelah bekerja?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggantung medali emas yang aku bawa diranting pohon. Aku akan kembali besok untuk memastikan bahwa luhan sudah mengambil medali ini.

**Author PoV**

**_Meanwhile…_**

Luhan sebenarnya daritadi melihat sehun yang setia menunggunya hingga hari gelap. Luhan bersembunyi dibalik tembok agar sehun tidak dapat melihatnya. Luhan meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat raut wajah sehun yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi raut sedih penuh kekecewaan.

"maafkan aku sehunie.. hiks.. aku harus melakukan ini agar kau membenciku lalu kau melupakanku.. hiks.. saranghae sehunie.."kata luhan sesenggukan

Luhan menatapi punggung sehun ketika sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan lapangan

Luhan masih menangis dibalik tembok, hatinya sangat pedih. Dia benar-benar harus meninggalkan sehun, dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil medali itu agar sehun bisa membencinya lalu melupakannya.

**Keesokkan harinya…**

Sehun kembali kelapangan sekolahnya dan melihat medali emas yang masih menggantung diranting pohon.

"mungkin dia belum sempat mengambilnya, baiklah aku akan menunggunya hingga ia datang" kata sehun pada dirinya sendiri

Sebelumnya, sehun telah mencari luhan dikelas dan sekitar sekolah. Namun ia tak menemukan luhan, karna luhan telah berjanji akan menunggunya dilapangan jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke lapangan sekolahnya dan menanti luhan datang.

**_Semenjak hari itu, sehun selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu luhan. Kepala sekolah bilang bahwa luhan telah mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Namun, sehun masih percaya dengan janji luhan bahwa dia akan menemui sehun disini. Dibangku pinggir lapangan yang tempat yang kini ia duduki. Sehun selalu menunggu luhan tanpa lelah, tapi luhan tak pernah datang._**

**5 Tahun Kemudian..**

**Sehun pov**

Aku kembali mendatangi lapangan sekolahku untuk menunggu luhan. Hahaha lagi-lagi aku melihat medali emas itu masih menggantung indah diranting pohon tempat pertama kali aku menggantungkan mendali itu. Sudah lima tahun aku menunggu luhan untuk memberikan medali emas ini untuknya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak datang.

Walaupun begitu, aku masih akan terus menunggunya. Sampai kapanpun, aku yakin luhan mencintaiku dan aku yakin luhan akan kembali menemuiku.

Saranghae, Xi Luhan..

**END**

* * *

**HUWAAA APA INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? KKK~**

**Aku buat 2 jam Tanpa edit/? Ya walaupun Cuma tiggal ketik ulang dan ubah ceritanya sedikit sih xD**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo dan feel nya gak dapet :3**

**Mau squel? Sebenernya aku gak tega bikin ending nista kek gini :v HUAHAHA**

**REVIEW nya jangan lupa yo kalo mau squelnya^^**

**btw, aku libur panjang nih jadi kemungkinan besar ff ku bakal fast update xD**

**makasih semuanya..**

***tebar flying kiss***

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! :3**

**BAGI SILENT READERS, TOBAT LAH SEBELUM TERLAMBAT :V**


End file.
